There's an actual human soul
by Morganatique
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, Stiles tente de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit... Cela impliquerait-il la belle Lydia Martin? OS.


_Title_: There's an actual human soul.

_Context_: L'histoire se déroule dans le même courant que la saison 3. Les personnages sont les mêmes.

_Disclaimer: _L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Jeff Davis et aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits existants ne relèverait que d'une pure coïncidence.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me donner votre avis. :-)

**000**

_« Salut Lydia! Tu as l'air vraiment... d'une fille qui va m'ignorer... »_

Stiles Stilinski ouvrit grand les yeux sans bouger d'un pouce. Il savait que c'était le matin lorsqu'il vit les rayons de soleil traverser la fenêtre face à lui. Il savait qu'il avait dormi dans un lit bien confortable. En revanche, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les alentours lui étaient inconnus. Il se redressa en position assise, se frotta doucement le visage afin de se réveiller et tâcha de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait être allé à une soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall, ainsi que d'autres amis à eux, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey et... Lydia Martin. Il se souvenait également avoir commencé à boire une délicieuse boisson alcoolisée dans un de ces fameux gobelets en plastique rouge et après, c'était le trou noir. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

Les cinq amis avaient décidé d'aller à cette fête organisée par un de leurs camarades de lycée afin d'oublier leurs soucis récents. Deucalion, sa meute d'Alphas assoiffée de sang, les sacrifices, le Darach... Le jeune homme se demandait bien où les quatre autres étaient passés. Avaient-ils terminé dans le même état que lui ou avaient-ils eu le temps de quitter cette maison avant que cela ne dégénère?

Désormais mieux réveillé, Stiles examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et étouffa à temps un cri lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. La personne était couverte par la couette mais à l'abondance de longs cheveux blonds qu'il vit, il devina sans mal que c'était une fille. Encore heureux, manquerait plus qu'il ait passé la nuit avec un garçon... Le brun chassa cette pensée sordide de son esprit et prit son courage à deux mains avant de soulever le drap pour voir qui se trouvait en dessous.

« Je vois que y'en a qui ont pas perdu leur temps. Lança alors une voix traînante derrière lui. »

Stiles fit un bond sur lui même et se retourna aussitôt, d'un mouvement plutôt ridicule. Il aperçut Isaac qui se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire narquois sur son visage fin.

« Je ne veux aucune remarque, aucun regard, aucun haussement de sourcils compris? Fit savoir Stiles, maintenant gêné. Et surtout, je veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant! Surtout pas...

- Scott? Navré de t'annoncer que tout le monde présent à cette soirée est déjà au courant. On t'a vu t'éclipser avec cette fille en gloussant comme un idiot aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

- Merde... Grommela Stiles, accablé. Et... Tu n'aurais pas idée de qui est cette fameuse fille, par hasard? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'on ait été officiellement présentés.

- Elle est en cours de chimie avec nous, si je me souviens bien. Répondit Isaac, qui semblait fort s'amuser de la situation. Sophia, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien, déglutissant avec peine. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la dénommée Sophia, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle s'était retournée sur le dos et semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Stiles la trouva incroyablement jolie et eut du mal à croire qu'elle ait accepté de faire... Peu importe ce qu'ils aient fait cette nuit. Avec lui. Le meilleur ami invisible de Scott. Le garçon discret et sarcastique au possible. Robin. Celui dont tout le monde pouvait aisément se passer.

« Les gens commencent à se réveiller, il est onze heures passées, tu devrais te préparer, on va pas tarder à partir. Annonça Isaac avant de s'éloigner. »

Stiles écouta le son des pas du loup-garou s'étouffer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il jeta ensuite son regard sur Sophia, ne sachant pas s'il devait la réveiller ou pas. Son problème fut cependant résolu lorsque celle-ci s'étira et bailla avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser son regard sur lui. Il aurait cru qu'elle s'offusquerait, qu'elle serait dégoûtée de le voir dans le même lit qu'elle mais sa seule réaction fut d'afficher un sourire en coin.

« Stiles, c'est ça? Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. »

Le susnommé hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas, interloqué qu'elle n'ait pas déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.

« Sophia, enchantée. Ajouta-t-elle en baillant de nouveau tout en s'asseyant de la même manière que Stiles quelques minutes plus tôt.

- De même. Répliqua le jeune homme, incertain.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ou pas? Lui demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Eh bien... Sans vouloir paraître grossier... Non... Pas vraiment. Bafouilla-t-il, mort de honte.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Moi, oui. Et si c'est ce que tu te demandes, non on a pas couché ensemble. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Stiles lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, qu'il arrêta net avant de lancer un regard désolé à Sophia.

« Oh je ne le prends pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas. A vrai dire, je compte même te raconter ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

- Ce n'est pas trop... Embarrassant?

- Pas du tout. Au contraire. Fit savoir la jeune blonde en souriant. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent alors en tailleur l'un face à l'autre et Sophia commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait oublié à partir du moment où ils décidèrent d'aller dans cette chambre.

**000**

_3h53._

« Allez viens, ça va être marrant!

- Non Stiles, tu es complètement bourré, je ne te suivrai pas dans cette chambre!

- Mais on est pas obligés de faire... ça. On peut juste discuter ou jouer à un jeu de cartes.

- Mais bien sûr! »

Stiles riait aux éclats, tout comme son interlocutrice. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. L'alcool lui avait permis de se vider la tête, d'oublier tous ses soucis et ses préoccupations. Il avait l'intention d'en profiter tant que l'alcool agissait encore sur lui.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi dévergondé, Stiles Stilinski. Tu as l'air tellement sérieux quand on est en cours. Fit savoir la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, tu devrais apprendre à mieux me connaître... Euh...

- Sophia.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Excuse moi, j'ai pas toute ma tête là.

- Je vois ça. »

Le brun repartit dans un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis un bien trop long moment. Il n'avait jamais parlé à cette fille auparavant mais rire avec elle, parler d'autres choses que de loups-garou et de danger de mort imminent lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin en vie. Pour de vrai. De valoir quelque chose.

« Tu veux toujours t'éclipser? Lui proposa-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. »

Sans attendre de réponses de sa part, la dénommée Sophia lui attrapa la main et toujours en riant, ils grimpèrent les escaliers menant au premier étage et traversèrent le couloir en titubant, à la recherche d'une chambre valide. Sophia poussa la première porte qu'elle vit et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, la blonde n'attendit pas et se rua sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Au début surpris, Stiles finit par se laisser aller et lui rendit son baiser, tandis qu'elle promenait ses mains sur son torse.

Ils se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit, tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Sophia aida le jeune homme à enlever son t-shirt et une fois torse nu, ils continuèrent leur échange de baisers jusqu'au moment où Stiles lâcha une bourde.

« Oh Lydia... Soupira-t-il, la voix empreinte de désir. »

Sophia s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, comme s'il avait la peste et le regarda d'un air effaré. Il se rendit bien vite compte de sa bêtise et entrouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« Je... Je suis désolé, je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ç...

- Alors c'est ça. Le coupa-t-elle, sans paraître en colère. J'aurais dû le deviner. Tu as une façon de la regarder qui ne tromperait personne. »

Affreusement gêné, Stiles se sentit rougir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi il était allé vers cette Sophia en lui faisant clairement comprendre quelles idées il avait derrière la tête. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait vu cet abruti d'Aiden draguer ouvertement la rousse pour qui il avait un faible depuis le CE2... Il n'arriverait donc jamais à se la sortir de la tête? Même lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'une belle blonde qui ne le repoussait pas?

« Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais, je voulais pas être aussi stup...

- Arrête de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

- Ah bon? S'étonna le jeune homme, réellement surpris.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est moi, l'idiote dans l'histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans ton jeu alors que j'avais bien deviné que c'est Lydia qui te plaît vraiment.

- Je sais pas quoi dire...

- L'alcool a parlé à ta place, il faut croire. »

Stiles rit nerveusement, soulagé que Sophia soit aussi tolérante et compréhensive.

« Je... J'ai besoin d'aller m'aérer, je crois.

- C'est plus qu'une certitude, oui.

- Je reviens après.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un sourire, mince mais sincère. Aussitôt, Stiles sortit de la chambre, sans prendre la peine de remettre son t-shirt et se balada dans le couloir à la recherche de la salle de bains. Il la trouva assez rapidement et poussa la porte sans se demander si elle était prise. Ça aurait pourtant été une bonne chose à faire. Car il aperçut aussitôt de longs cheveux roux ondulés descendre en cascade sur un magnifique corps sublimé d'une robe bustier noire. Il put croiser son regard dans le reflet du miroir et aussitôt, la jeune fille se retourna pour être face à lui.

« Stiles? Qu'est ce que tu fais l... »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était à moitié nu. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du torse de son ami. Avec son air décontenancé, ses cheveux en bataille et un simple jean délavé sur lui, il en était incroyablement séduisant. Jamais Lydia n'aurait cru penser cela à son égard. Pourtant, elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du jeune homme.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger, pardon. Lança-t-il alors, coupant la rouquine de ses pensées.

- Oh, ce... C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais là. Dit-elle finalement, d'une voix perchée et loin d'être naturelle, essayant tant bien que mal de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

- Non! S'écria-t-elle bien trop rapidement. »

Stiles la regarda en haussant un sourcil, étonné.

« Je... J'avais bientôt fini, de toute façon. Se rattrapa-t-elle en montrant son tube de mascara qu'elle referma d'un coup sec pour prouver ses dires. Oh, voilà! Fini!

- Bon... D'accord. Fit le brun, surpris par le comportement de Lydia.

- La salle de bains est tout à toi. Rajouta la jeune fille. »

Aussitôt, elle attrapa sa trousse de maquillage, remit toutes ses affaires dedans et repartit, la tête haute et le visage impassible, comme toujours. Elle frôla Stiles en passant la porte et retint difficilement sa respiration au contact de la peau nue du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta légèrement, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du brun. Il la regardait également, en silence, et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux vers les lèvres de son ami. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits et lui adressa finalement son habituel regard sarcastique avant de quitter dignement la pièce, marchant avec assurance.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, sa confiance en soi la quitta peu à peu. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi à la présence de Stiles. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était son ami, quelqu'un qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup mais pas au delà du stade de l'amitié. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle ressenti une profonde attirance rien qu'en ayant un mince contact physique avec lui? Pourquoi avait-elle eu du mal à quitter le corps du jeune homme du regard?

Stiles, quant à lui, s'appuya contre le lavabo et soupira violemment, un mal de tête monstrueux pointant le bout de son nez. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, respira doucement et retourna finalement dans la chambre avec Sophia. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit de nets ronflements et vit la jeune fille allongée sur le lit. Il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, et sans protestations, s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma également les yeux, espérant que le fait de dormir ferait passer son mal de crâne. Et lui permettrait de comprendre cette étrange entrevue avec Lydia Martin.

**000**

« Comment tu sais tout ça si tu t'es endormie? S'enquit Stiles, sonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je vous ai entendu avant de m'endormir. Et pas besoin de voir la scène pour l'imaginer parfaitement, vos voix trahissaient vos émotions.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que...

- Je ne suis rien en train de dire. Simplement qu'il est fort possible que ta rouquine t'aime bien aussi.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour elle et elle n'a jamais rien fait pour me faire comprendre que c'était réciproque.

- Tu es sûr de ça? »

Sophia venait de lui poser une colle. Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Pour lui, c'était un amour à sens unique. Il était fou d'elle mais elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. C'était tellement évident qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses autrement. Mais maintenant que Sophia le lui faisait remarquer, dernièrement le comportement de Lydia à son égard avait quelque peu changé. Il repensa à ses échanges de regard en cours, dans sa voiture, dans le bus qui les avait mené au motel. A ces moments où elle l'appelait lui et seulement lui lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger ou avait besoin d'une présence avec elle. A ce moment où elle s'était précipitée sur lui pour le sauver d'une explosion. A la manière dont Cora l'exaspérait lorsque cette dernière était trop près de lui. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait tout ça. Cela signifierait-il que leur relation était en train de changer? D'évoluer? De passer à un autre stade?

« Non. Cingla-t-il alors. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Lydia ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais, alors inutile de voir des signes là où il n'y en a pas.

- Il ne faut pas dire "jamais", tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir peut te réserver.

- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me réserve certainement pas une histoire avec Lydia. Merci de m'avoir rappelé ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. »

Sophia comprit que cela voulait dire qu'il allait s'en aller et la laisser là. Il remit rapidement son t-shirt et entreprit de retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer ses affaires probablement restées dans la penderie à l'entrée. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna légèrement et adressa un signe de la main à la blonde, tout en affichant un sourire. Cette dernière lui rendit et aussitôt, il traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Il y vit quelques personnes allongées sur des canapés ou bien à même le sol, dormant à poings fermés. Il alla discrètement récupérer ses affaires à l'entrée et envoya un message à Scott pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Une fois qu'il eut remis son portable dans sa poche, son ventre se mit à gargouiller férocement. Il se rappela avoir peu mangé la veille et se précipita aussitôt à la cuisine afin de dénicher quelque chose qui pourrait calmer sa faim. Au détour du couloir débouchant sur la cuisine, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et entendit la personne protester. Lui même grimaçait de douleur. Il cessa de pestiférer lorsqu'il reconnut Lydia, et de même pour elle.

« Oh... Salut. Lança-t-elle de son habituelle voix calme et légèrement rauque.

- Salut. Répéta-t-il bêtement dans un marmonnement.

- Gueule de bois? Devina-t-elle en voyant son air perdu.

- Dans le mille.

- Bois un grand verre d'eau, ça te fera du bien. »

Le jeune hocha la tête à cette idée et Lydia fit un sourire en coin en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'entrée également. Avec son sac et sa veste en main, Stiles comprit qu'elle allait sans doute s'en aller. Avant qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision, il décida de tenter quelque chose.

« Lydia? L'appella-t-il. »

La dénommée s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour être face à lui.

« Est ce que... est ce que je t'ai parlé cette nuit? Demanda-t-il. C'est un peu confus, je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il mentait, bien sûr. Sophia lui avait raconté. Il voulait simplement voir la réaction de la rouquine. Elle resta bien sûre passive, comme elle l'était toujours mais il jura avoir vu ses joues se teinter d'un léger rouge quelques instants et ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

« On s'est croisés dans la salle de bains, à un moment. Mais on a pas vraiment parlé, tu étais assez saoul. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Merci.

- Pas de quoi! »

Sans plus un sourire ou un mot, elle fit volte face, ses cheveux volant gracieusement au passage et elle s'éloigna finalement. Stiles resta en place et entendit simplement une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt. Lydia était partie. Bredouille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à fouiller dans le frigo, avide de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

La rouquine, quant à elle, se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'assit aussitôt côté conducteur, envoyant un message à Allison la sommant de se dépêcher de rassembler le reste de ses affaires et de la rejoindre dehors afin qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle posa ensuite brutalement son portable sur le siège à ses côtés et s'affaissa dans le sien, soupirant longuement et passant ses mains sur son visage. Quelle idiote, elle avait bien senti qu'elle avait rougi lorsque Stiles lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit! Elle espérait fortement qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Quoique... Où était le problème? Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait un faible pour elle, il le lui avait clairement dit lorsqu'ils étaient allés au bal du lycée ensemble il y a de cela un an et demi. Dans ce cas, pourquoi serait-elle gênée qu'il la voit rougir face à lui?

Sans doute car elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des illusions. Stiles Stilinski était le garçon le plus gentil, adorable et prévenant de la planète. Jamais Lydia n'avait rencontré une personne aussi attachante que lui. Elle commençait à l'apprécier. Beaucoup trop. Ça, c'était une certitude. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à oublier Jackson et qu'elle se lassait d'Aiden, elle sentait bien qu'elle était différente à l'égard de Stiles. Elle ne le considérerait certainement plus comme un ami d'ici quelques temps. Mais jamais elle ne mériterait quelqu'un comme lui. Ce garçon était trop bien pour elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de le faire souffrir ou de lui briser le coeur. Elle tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Aussi, valait-il mieux qu'elle garde ses distances.

A cet instant, son portable vibra. Croyant que c'était une réponse d'Allison, elle l'empoigna et parcourut ses nouveaux message et fut surprise d'y voir le nom de Stiles. Elle ouvrit aussitôt le message et le lut avec un sourire goguenard.

_"Ton conseil du verre d'eau a été très efficace, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi? ;)"_

Arriverait-elle à garder ses distances avec lui s'il continuait d'être aussi adorable? Peu sûr. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire qui l'avait marqué...

_« Moi, je te trouve très belle. »_

_« Parce que je te trouve magnifique quand tu pleures. »_

_« J'ai le béguin pour toi depuis le CE2! Et je sais que dans ce froid et sans coeur extérieur, il y a une véritable âme humaine. »_

Si attentionné... Si gentil, si doux, si affectueux... Non. Jamais elle ne mériterait une perle rare comme lui. Elle ne serait jamais digne de lui.

...

Finito! Bon, c'est le premier OS Teen Wolf que j'écris donc ça ne rentre pas vraiment dans le sujet principal de la série, mais j'espère quand même que ça aura plu un minimum! Bien sûr, Lydia n'allait pas se jeter sur Stiles, je respecte un tant soi peu le vrai caractère des personnages. Mais ça reste assez meugnon, je trouve.

Enfin bref, assez blablaté, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé (sauf si vous avez détesté, enfin vous pouvez toujours laisser une review mais essayez de rester objectifs et de pas me balancer des tomates à la figure, ce serait gentil de votre part :-))

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS en tout cas!

Morgane.


End file.
